welcometohellfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fern Paragon
'''Fern Paragon '''is a fan character in the Welcome to Hell universe. Concept and Creation Like many of Welcome to Hell's fan characters, Fern Paragon is a guardian angel. Fern works in a division of Heaven that specializes in the protection of children and young adults, ages one to eighteen. Since her death in 1981, Fern has worked her way up in Heaven's rankings to achieve guardian status, presently in charge of many other novice and beginner guardian angels and their first clients. Although her acts of kindness are often viewed as charitable and polite, Fern's traditionally orthodox colleagues and angel co-workers commonly disapprove of her empathy and sympathetic views towards demons and the ghosts of hell. Outward Appearance Of average stature, Fern was about 5 feet 6 inches tall (170.68 cm) and weighed about 170 pounds (77 kilograms). Iconically, her hair is tied back in a messy bun and her clothing reflects her typical summer attire: a white tank top and a pair of high-waited shorts. Despite her love for the outdoors, Fern maintained a fare complexion and rarely wore shoes. Personality Fern is primarily characterized and identified by her kind and charming demeanor and is often seen as someone who cannot be seen disliking other people very easily. Background During her lifetime (June 23rd, 1962 - July 9th, 1981), Fern lived in Washington D.C. (from age 0-12) and on a small farm outside South Haven, Kansas (from age 12-19), with her parents, Genie and Arthur Paragon. She was home schooled for most of her life and intended to follow a career in teaching or medicine (including psychiatric medicine) as well as have children of her own. She got along well with most of her would-be peers outside of her lessons; primarily through her part-time job at the local library. Nevertheless, her life was brought to an end on July 9th of 1981. Returning home from her relatives', the Paragons' car crashed in a steep ditch after sliding off the highway. Although her parents survived with injuries, Fern was killed in the accident. Sustaining a severe internal head wound after hitting her head on the side of the car's interior, the blow resulted in Fern's immediate death at age 19. Upon ascending to heaven, she was offered a position as a guardian angel and mentor for newly-dead children and teenagers. After gladly accepting the position, she remained exclusively a guardian angel and mentor to the recently deceased for thirty-two mortal years, after which she took up side-jobs in Purgatory as the system had become recently overcrowded with undecided souls, sorting paperwork and sending ghosts to their proper, final destination. Abilities and Skills *extremely caring *good with mathematics *very fast critical thinker *fantastic at organizing vast amounts of information *in charge of numerous novice guardian angels *can easily empathize with demons and ghosts of Hell *the ability to travel between Heaven, Purgatory, Hell and the mortal world Trivia *This character was almost named Annie and early concepts of Fern looked much different than her final design. *When Fern was eleven years old, her mother miscarried her second child, a son, that would have eventually been Fern's younger brother. *Although she was born and raised in America, Fern's parents weren't. Her father came from England and her mother came from Canada. Both of them were active protesters of the Vietnam War as it went on (after Fern's birth) and lived temporarily outside Washington, D.C. to participate in resistence activity. *Fern's mother was a high school English and Chemistry teacher, her father was a published writer and university lecturer and professor of political science. External links * Fern Paragon, Tumblr roleplay blog Category:Angels Category:Original character creations Category:Females